1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink, an ink jet recording process using the ink and a recording apparatus using the ink, and more particularly to an ink which provides a highly water-resistant image even on ordinary paper, and ian ink jet recording process and a recording apparatus using the ink.
2. description of the Related Art
A variety of inks having different compositions for ink jet recording have been reported. Recently, various aspects of ink have been studies and developed, such as in composition or properties, so that ink will provide fine recording even on ordinary paper, such as copying paper, notebook paper, letter paper, bond paper or continuous business paper, which is widely used in offices.
Water based ink, which is generally used in the ink jet recording, presents a problem. Since the coloring materials contained in such ink are water-soluble, the images recorded on recording media in such ink are likely to run, for example, due to moisture of hands or waterdrops, resulting in blurred or unidentifiable images.